New World
by uzumakikiroi
Summary: Hinata yang terbuang menemukan kehidupan barunya di Hogwarts yaitu tempat ibunya belajar. bersama teman barunya Hinata melawan The Lord, dan menemukan Cintanya si pangeran kuning...lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Harry yang mulai menginginkanya? Don't like dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**New world**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Pair: Naruto and Hinata, slight other pair**

**The story : New World is mine.**

**Warning: ooc, typo, gaje, dan sederet kecacatan lainya yang akan readers temui. Jika enggan, klik tombol 'back' jika suka lanjut aja. Jangan lupa review...**

**Genre: hurt/comfort, friendship,romance and sedikit adventure.**

**Don't like don't read! I have warn you!**

**Suffer...**

.

.

Suasana begitu tegang. Bahkan, orang-orang yang memandangnya enggan membuka mata mereka. Semua telah hancur, harga dirinya hancur, ia telah dipermalukan didepan semua orang, termasuk orang yang ia anggap spesial. Kuso! Batinya marah.

Terdegar gelak tawa membahana memenuhi koridor, seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu dengan kacamata masih saja tertawa. Teman-teman yang menjadi pengikutnya juga tertawa lepas. Dasar gila! Umpatnya marah.

Mata amesthysnya memandang tajam kearah gadis berambut merah maroon itu. Tangannya terkepal erat, membuat buku-buku tanganya memutih. Ia masih diam tak bersuara. Surai biru keunguan cenderung gelap yang panjang sepinggang itu telah kotor dengan sampah yang baru saja dituangkan di mahkotanya. Serta telur basi, bahkan telah bersatu dengan rambutnya, menyebabkan bau tak sedap menguar darinya.

Semua mata memandangnya jijik dan beberapa diantaranya merasa kasihan_. Sabarlah Hinata_. Batinya sekali lagi. Menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkanya perlahan dari mulutnya, ia diam tak menanggapi. Matanya perih ingin mengeluarkan cairan itu tapi seakan habis.

"lihatlah! Si cupu Hyuuga ini hanya diam! Mana keberanianmu, Hyuuga!" si merah maroon itu menghentikan tawanya melihat musuhnya diam tak menanggapi.

"mungkin, dia bisu! Ngomong Hyuuga, dasar jalang!" umpat salah satu pengikut gadis berambut merah maroon itu.

"kau betul, Tayuya. Dia memang jalang!" matanya menatap melecehkan kerah gadis yang dipanggil hinata.

"hahaha...,kau benar Karin. Dia memang jalang murahan yang bisa dengan mudah kita temukan di rumah malam." Tayuya melirik kearah Karin. Karin hanya mendengus geli.

"jawab jalang! Bisu, eh?" hinata masih menunduk. Namun, setelah mengambil satu tarikan nafas kuat ia meninggalkan karin dan segerombolanya. Mengacuhkan rintangan yang sesekali meraihnya bahkan ingin menjatuhkanya. Diam adalah pilihan bijak.

**_Diam bukan berarti bisu, dan aku juga masih memiliki mulut dan lidahku_**

Mata karin nyalang memandang tak percaya. Hinata yang selalu menangis ketika ia kerjai telah kebal dengan siksaan yang ia beri. _Sial! Anak itu, memang ingin mengajak aku perang!_. Karin, Tayuya dan gengnya mendelik tajam. Alis mereka menyatu, giginya bergeletuk tajam. "Hyuuga! Aku belum selesai!" tukas Karin marah, namun sejurus kemudian ia mengontrol emosinya. Ia menyeringai lalu terkekeh, "mungkin dia ingin megajak kita perang, guys! Biarkan saja. Ada saatnya kita membuatnya menangis lagi, huuu!"

Mereka telah meninggalkan koridor menuju kelas. Waktu bersenang-senang mereka telah habis ketika bel baru saja berbunyi. Masih dengan tawa yang cetar membahana, mereka memasuki kelas tanpa berniat membersihkan kotoran yang mereka buat dikoridor.

Hinata melangkahkan cepat menuju kamar mandi, lalu menguncinya. Ia ingin membersihkan diri sekarang. Ia kotor dan bau. Melepaskan seragam hitam berdasi senada, berkemeja putih yang dilengkapi blazer, serta rok rimpel selututnya. Ia akan mandi, dirinya tak ingin masuk ke kelas kalau belum bersih. Sekolahnya ini memang yang terbaik. Kamar mandinya pun sangat besar untuk ukuran kamar mandi sekolah. Menghela nafas, ia memulai acara mandinya. Membuang daun dan sampah yang menyelinap dihelaian rambutnya yang kusut karena jambakan Karin tadi. Pelecehan dan penyiksaan yang sempurna.

**Ditempat yang berbeda dan di waktu yang sama...**

"profesor, apa maksud anda mengumpulkan kami semua?" perempuan agak keriput bertopi mancung hitam panjang bertanya ingin diperjelas alasanya. Matanya memandang heran kearah lelaki tua berjenggot perak panjang itu. Mulutnya hampir tertutupi kumisnya yang memanjang.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum kilat, lalu berkata, " akan ada gadis yang tak di duga datang ke Hogwarts!"

Semua mata memandangnya yang membuat lelaki berjenggot perak panjang itu merasa risih. " gadis? Jika yang kau maksud sama menyebalkanya seperti Tunggal Potter itu, akan saya pastikan membuat keributan" ujar lelaki berhidung agak bengkok dengan jubah hitam serta rambut sedagu hitam panjangnya. Si lelaki tua itu hanya tersenyum seraya berkata, " kurasa kau akan mendapatkan jawabanmu ketika gadis yang kumaksud datang kemari, profesor Snape"

Hendak melanjutkan pertanyaanya yang selanjutnya, lelaki tua itu palah menyuruh semua guru Hogwarts meninggalkan ruanganya, segera.

Dengan langkah cepat semuanya pergi, meninggalkan ruangan yang terpajang berbagai foto bergerak kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu. Hanya tertinggal satu orang, karena sang lelaki tua itu memanggilnya, "Hagrid, aku ingin bicara kepadamu!" lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar dengan jenggot dan kumisnya yang semrawut mendekat kearah suara. " ya, profesor Dumbledor."

" takdir mengatakan lain. Kurasa" profesor Dumbledor melanjutkan, " dia akan datang tak lama lagi". Hagrid bingung, alisnya menyernyit heran. Siapa? Siapa yang dimaksud? "dia? Siapa profesor Dumledor? Apakah Dewan Kementrian mengetahui hal ini?"

"kau tenang saja, Hagrid. Dewan Kementrian sudah tahu, tadi". Hagrid tersenyum masam.

Perasaan was-was menyelimutinya. "kapan? Tadi? Tak salah!" Hagrid bimbang "ya begitulah"

Hagrid tambah bimbang dan bingung, "kapan kau mengetahuinya, profesor?" hagrid masih bertanya, meminta penjelasan. Dirinya terlalu kaget mendengarnya. "tadi siang aku menemui profesor Trelawney, dan yah.., ia berkata ' seorang gadis bermata aneh akan menjadi bagian dunia sihir melawan Voldemort bersama Harry. Kelembutanya akan hadir sebagai penenang keresahan yang akan tercipta oleh Dementor. Kedatanganya begitu dinantikan. Hinata, gadis dari Jepang, anak yang terbuang dari klanya dan santapan empuk bullyan temanya' begitulah..." jelas Dumbledor.

Hagrid membatu dengan kabar ini. Ia mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan penuh foto itu, "baiklah..,kurasa aku harus pergi"

"baiklah Hagrid, silahkan" tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kelas telah sepi, matahari pun nampak mulai turun di depan bukit. Bayang-bayang pohon semakin memanjang dari arah jendela, cahaya jingga pun mulai menempatkan diri diawan. Mata Hinata memandang jauh melihat kekursinya. Tasnya masih tergeletak. Seharian ia tak mengikuti pelajaran, ia pun tidak menulis. Mungkin ia akan meminjam buku dari si penyuka anjing itu, temanya.

Ia memasuki kelas mengambil tasnya yang tak berdaya di kursi pojok dan menggendongnya. Ia akan pulang cepat. Melewati koridor yang kosong, melewati gerbang yang hampir dikunci oleh petugas, berjalan menuju halte bis sendirian. Ia selalu sendiri.

Dalam perjalanan dirumah ia terus memikirkan kenapa ia menjadi sasaran empuk senpainya – Karin. Tiada henti-hentinya Karin mengerjainya. Hinata kan tidak bersalah, ia juga tak tahu apa-apa yang ia buat ke Karin, karena ia jarang bertemu Karin. Jadi, wajarkan kalo penasaran.

"_Hahaha..dasar Hyuuga lemah, Hyuuga buangan. Dasar jalang!"_

Hinata mengingat sekilah kata-kata Karin. Dirinya yang lemahlah, dirinya yang buanganlah, dirinya yang jalang lah, eh! Jalang! Dirinya bukan jalang! Ia akui kalau kenyataan itu memang benar, tapi, jalang! Coret. Itu anggapan yang memuakan. 'kau yang jalang Karin-senpai, bukan aku!' pikirnya. Senyum pun terkembang. Lalu perkataan itu muncul lagi.

"_hahaha...,kau benar Karin. Dia memang jalang murahan yang bisa dengan mudah kita temukan di rumah malam."_

Apa? Jalang murahan yang bisa dengan mudah ditemukan dirumah malam?. Bahkan mereka mengatakanya begitu. Memang benar-benar mereka mencerminkan dirinya sendiri sebagai jalang yang menuduh orang lain dengan nama 'jalang'. Good, semuanya, Karin, Tayuya dan geng nya memang Kuso! Orang yang suka menuduh orang lain jalang adalah kaca terbalik yang mencerminkan kebenaran yang ada. Berarti yang jalang bukan Hinata tapi yang mengatakanya. Ia tersenyum lagi. Dia sampai di kompleks Hyuuga. Setelah membayar, ia menuruni bis dan berjalan menyusuri kompleks Hyuuga menuju rumahnya. Manshion Hyuuga.

**_kau menuduhku jalang! Berarti kau adalah cerminan terbalik dari diriku yang kau sebut jalang. Karena kau adalah jalang yang sesungguhnya_**

Langit menggelap, semburat awan jingga kemerahan telah mengilang dari pandangan mata. Lampu-lampu jalan menyala disepanjang trotoar, memperlihatkan padanya taman yang tak jauh dari kompleks perumahan Hyuuga begitu terang. Air mancur yang ada ditengah pun mengkelap-kelip karena lampu warna-warni. Angin semakin berhembus membawa suhu dingin, menurutnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan piyamanya.

Gadis bersurai gelap itu mengenakan piyama berwarna biru langit polos berlengan panjang. Rambutnya terurai basah karena ritual mandinya. Matanya menatap hamparan langit malam, bulan sudah ada diatas sana. Bibir kecilnya menyunggingkan senyum hangat. Sehangat senyum pria itu.

"kau terlalu sulit kuraih bahkan aku harus rela jadi penguntit senyumu" matanya menerawang langit. Ia memang bodoh. Dengan mudah ia terpikat oleh senyum pria itu, begitu mudah terpikat dengan keceriaanya, begitu mudah terpikat dengan pancaran mata biru langitnya yang selalu cerah tak berawan. Stalker sejati.

"Naruto-kun.." sedikit memanggil namanya adalah obat. Jika ia tak bisa meraih semangat itu mungkin menjadi stalker tak masalah hanya untuk melihat senyumnya. Pipinya merona hebat membayangkan hal konyol itu. Membayangkan dirinya membuntuti Naruto setiap hari, mengendap-endap bak pencuri.

"Hinata..." suara itu membuyarkan lamunanya. Suara bariton yang sangat dikenalinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, tepat di ambang pintu, seseorang berusaha masuk dengan wajah bersemu merah menggumamkan namanya. Hinata mendekati sumber suara, menatap tak percaya, "ya ampun...,kau mabuk ni-nisan"

Hinata memapah Niisanya menuju kasur king zise nya. Alkhohol menguar menyusup masuk ke indra penciumanya. Menidurkanya, melepas sepatunya dan kaos kakinya, membuka kancing jas hitam mahal itu, melonggarkan dasi yang melilit leher niisanya. "Hinataaa..." gumaman itu lagi.

"sebentar Neji-nii, aku akan mengambilkan air hangat untukmu" dengan sopanya Hinata meninggalkan Neji yang terkapar di kasur . Tak lama setelah kepergian Hinata, Neji bangkit mendudukan dirinya, memegang kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut-denyut. Tapi, kesadaranya masih ada, layaknya orang biasa.

"sialan..aku dijebak!" Neji mengumpat, matanya sedikit redup. Merasa berada di tempat yang berbeda, ia tahu berada di kamar siapa? Pasti adiik sepupunya. Sedikit seringai muncul. Lantas ia melepaskan jas dan kemejanya menampilkan tubuh atletisnya. Tak peduli nanti mungkin Hinata akan menjerit melihatnya, toh suara teriakanya tak terlalu keras. Neji terkekeh.

Hinata datang dengan nampan berisi baskon dan air hangat serta sebotol obat 'aspirin' tertera di labelnya. "ni-nisan..." wajah hinata bersemu merah, matanya tak berani menatap Neji yang setengah telanjang. "kenapa, eh! Kau tersipu melihatku?" kekeh Neji melecehkan.

Hinata meletakan nampanya di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Mengacuhkan Neji yang melecehkanya. "se-sebaiknya ni-nisan minum dulu" menyodorkan air minum yang ia bawa ke arah Neji, Neji menerimanya dan menengguknya dengan cepat menyisakan setengah. Lalu, mengambil aspirin dan mengunyahnya, melihat Hinata mematung dengan wajah tertunduk Neji menyeringai. Kedua kalinya dirinya menyeringai dikamar Hinata malam ini.

"harusnya kau menerima perjodohan itu?" hinata menatap Neji tak percaya, Neji menyambung kalimatnya "dengan begitu kau tak akan kehilangan gelar Heiress karena kau anak tertua!"

Hinata kecewa dengan ucapan Neji. Menerimanya adalah petaka. "ti-tidak mungkin" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan pandangan nanar. Seringaian Neji hilang terganti dengan dengusan kecil. "jadi, kau menolakku,eh!"

Lagi-lagi hinata tak percaya. Yang ia tahu ia memang akan dijodohkan, tetapi bukan dengan Neji, sepupunya sendiri. Jika itu terjadi, langkah yang dapat hinata tempuh adalah seppuku*

"ni-nisan jangan bercanda..."

"aku serius Hinata. Harusnya kau menjadi istriku!" bentaknya marah. Emosi mengambil alih hatinya, pikiranya kalang-kabut."tapi..otousan tak pe-pernah memberitahuku. Jikapun a-aku tahu aku pasti a-akan me-menolaknya" air mata mengalir deras. Hinata ingin sekali berbaikan dengan Neji. Tapi, karena keluarganya, karena tradisinya hubungan saudara itu retak. Hyuuga memegang tradisi dengan baik. Neji diam tak melanjutkan bicaranya.

"ke-kenapa? Apa otousan sudah menyebarkanya? Berapa hari lagi? Meski aku menolak, aku tak menjamin akan selesai"

"ya begitulah. Kurasa dua tahun. Hanya menunggu dua tahun, dan kita sudah bertunangan tanpa sepengetahuanku" Neji tersenyum getir. Bagaikan burung yang terkurung disangkarnya, susah keluar karena pintunya terkunci. Seperti takdir yang mengikat namun sukar dirubah.

"du-dua tahun? Itu, berati, aku sudah lulus" Hinata lemas, ia jatuh terduduk dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Dirinya belum bisa meraih cintanya, bagaimana jika dirinya menikahi orang yang tidak sama dengan klanya? Mereka, para sesepuh Hyuuga pasti akan menolaknya. Memaksanya menikahi orang yang sudah di tentukan oleh keluarganya.

Merasa terlalu drama, Neji melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Hinata menuju kamarnya. Pusing juga berurusan dengan remaja yang belum dewasa, namun tubuhnya terlihat begitu sempurna seperti perempuan dewasa. Beberapa bagian menonjol dengan jelas. Hanya menunggu waktu yang pas untuk dippanen.

Kepergian Neji ia gunakan untuk menangis. Dadanya sakit. Tak tahukah, Hinata menyukai Naruto, bukan Neji. Meninggalkan Naruto artinya meninggalkan setengah semangatnya yang sedang berkembang kembali. Selama ini Hinata hanya diam, menuruti semua keinginan ayahnya. Dirinya ingin bebas. Tak bisakah? Tak bisakah ayahnya mengizinkan dirinya menggapai cintanya. Nasib, takdir, terlalu kejam baginya.

Tubuhnya ia senderkan di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Mendongakan kepalanya menatap lampu kamar. Hinata ingin berteriak tapi dirinya tidak diajarkan melakukan hal yang tidak mencerminkan seorang Hyuuga, yang ada hanya tata krama, kesopanan, keanggunan dan sederet peraturan yang tak boleh di langgar. Persetan dengan tata karama! Persetan dengan sopan! Persetan dengan keanggunan! Persetan peraturan! Harusnya dulu dirinya ikut pergi bersama kaasanya, meninggalkan dunia dan menjadi penghuni surga sebagai malaikat kecil. Bukan hidup terlantar menjadi pencundang yang takut akan kenyataan. Lama ia terisak, ia tertidur. Matanya bengkak, pipi dan Hidungnya memerah. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih bagaikan Mayat hidup tertidur. Kenyataan pahit selalu menang dari kebahagiaan, karena kebahagiaan telah hilang bersama dengan orang yang terkasih.

**_. Kenyataan pahit selalu menang dari kebahagiaan, karena kebahagiaan telah hilang bersama dengan orang yang terkasih_**

**.**

**.**

**Gomen kalo jelek, untuk pair ai masih nyari yang pantes. Soalnya agak berpetualang sedikit sih..hehehe*plakk**

**Kepanjangan ya, maaf mungkin itu bagian prolognya.**

**Mohon review, biar tambah semangat bikinya. Karena review reader sangat membantu*kedip-kedip.**

**Salam kenal, Uzumakikiroi.**

**Khekhe...**

**Ai...**


	2. Chapter 2

**New world**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**The story : New World is mine.**

**Warning: ooc, typo, gaje, dan sederet kecacatan lainya yang akan readers temui. Jika enggan, klik tombol 'back' jika suka lanjut aja. Jangan lupa review...**

**Genre: hurt/comfort, friendship,romance and sedikit adventure.**

**Don't like don't read! I have warn you!**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak tadi Hinata hanya diam. Dia memang pendiam tapi, tidak di depan temanya. Enggan untuk membuka mulut sekedar mengucapkan kata 'tidak' dengan pertanyaan yang terus terlontar dari teman kuning nya.

"ayolah Hinata..apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" seru gadis kuning pucat itu. Sedangkan satu temanya yang berambut coklat bercepol dua hanya menatapnya khawatir. "Hinata, ceritalah. Maafkan kami, tidak bisa melindungimu" gadis berambut kuning pucat kini diam memandang temanya- gadis bercepol dua. "Tenten, bagaimana ini. Hinata hanya diam saja"

Ino dan Tenten terus menggoyangkan tubuh Hinata yang lemah. Lantas, Hinata memandang mereka berdua dan senyuman terbit di wajahnya dan matanya menatap mereka bergantian seolah mengatakan 'aku tak apa, kalian jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja'. Ino dan Tenten menghela nafas, Hinata selalu malas menceritakan penderitaanya. Setidaknya jika Hinata memberitahu mungkin mereka berdua dapat membantu.

Menyerah juga dengan kekukuhan Hinata, mereka meminta ijin kembali ketempat duduknya tanpa mengucapkan kata. Hinata sekali lagi diam, namun, kepalanya terantuk, mengangguk mengijinkan dengan senyum yang sekali lagi muncul.

Pelajaran telah dimulai dengan datangnya guru bermasker, berambut perak. Dia adalah Kakashi sensei yang gemar sekali membaca buku berwarna pink dengan seorang wanita-chibi- di covernya. Entah itu buku apa, tapi yang jelas Kakashi adalah guru yang cerdas dan..errr..sedikit mesum, menurut beberapa murid, beberapa sensei bahkan kepala sekolahnya sendiri sekaligus baa-chan dari pemuda kuning jabrix, Namikaze Naruto. Dia adalah Tsunade. Perempuan yang selalu perawatan setiap harinya hingga wajahnya terlihat masih berumur dua puluh tahunan, padahal aslinya udah setengah abad lebih. Ajaib! Ia jadi ingat perkataan kaasanya, jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya. Tapi lihat isinya dan pahamilah.

**_Jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya. Tapi lihat isinya dan pahamilah_**

.

.

"Harry, apa kau sudah mendapat surat dari walimu?" bisik Ron lirih. Bahkan, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Api di perapian asrama Gryffindor menghangatkan ruangan dan tiga bocah yang asik ngobrol. Satu diantaranya mengerjakan tugas di perkamen. Harry diam.

"jawablah, Harry!" bisik ron sambil menyikut lengan Harry. Harry meliriknya. Mengarahkan matanya kearah Harmonie yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas, Harry tersenyum masam. "diamlah, jika kau tak ingin di bantai Harmoni"

Ron menegak ludahnya sendiri. Tersenyum getir dengan takut. Matanya juga menoleh ke arah yang sama seperti yang ditunjukan Harry. Merasa risih, Harmoni memandang kearah teman yang semeja dengannya, Ron dan Harry. Mereka segera pura-pura mengerjakan tugasnya lagi.

Harmonie berdehem kecil yang menggema dalam ruangan yang sudah sepi beberapa menit lalu. "ekhem...berhenti memandangiku. Jika kalian tak ingin ku bungkus!" Harmoni bicara tanpa memandang orang yang diajak bicara memandangi tangannya yang begitu lihai menari diatas perkamen dengan coretan tinta yang teratur dan rapi. Ron merasa sedikit ngeri melihat temperamen Harmoni yang kacau. Kacau, karena dia sedang mengerjakan tugas, jadi siapapun yang mengganggunya akan kena serangan Harmoni yang ganas tak berperasaan. Entah itu Ron, Harry bahkan para guru dan kepala sekolah pun akan dicibirnya jika terus mengganggu.

Ron memandang Harry yang nampak berpikir menopang dagunya diatas meja dengan kedua tanganya. "Harry..Harry, hei, kau mendengarku!" Ron mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya diwajah Harry. Mata biru Harry memandang Ron yang bingung, ia tersenyum kecil.

Dalam benak Harry, ingin sekali ia menceritakan apa yang di dengarnya tadi siang dari gubuk Hagrid. Tapi, rasanya tak mungkin. Mungkin, besok ketika habis sarapan di aula utama. Harmonie menggulung perkamenya, menutup tintanya dan merapihkan semua buku-buku belajarnya. Melihat itu Ron, dan Harry memandangnya, lantas mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan si pirang itu.

"kau sudah selesai, Harmoni?" tanya Ron. Harry nampaknya berpkiran sama dengan Ron kali ini. Harry hanya diam dan kepalanya terantuk serta matanya yang memandang Harmoni takjub.

"tentu saja" jawab Harmonie tegas dan sedikit senyum." Begitu ya..padahal kami belum" Ron menimpali yang di setujui anggukan Harry.

"karena kalian dari tadi hanya bisik-bisik!" Ron maupun Harry di buat cengo. Padahal menurut Ron, ucapanya tadi begitu lirih, tak mungkin Harmoni yang berada agak jauh dari mereka mendengarnya. "aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepada kalian?"

Harry mendengarkan, begitu pula dengan si Weasley itu. "kau tahu, yang kudengar, Hogwarts akan kedatangan siswa baru" Ron kaget, tapi Harry tidak karena ia sudah tahu. "benarkah itu, Harmoni?" tanya Ron lagi. Harmoni mendelik tajam kearah Ron yang mengganggu perkataanya.

"dia perempuan. Dan menurut yang kudengar, dia cantik, lemah lembut dan sangat sopan" matanya melirik Ron yang pipinya sudah sedikit memerah, Harmoni mengacuhkanya, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "dia juga begitu anggun."

"Harry, bagaimana kalau dia diasrama kita? Aku sudah ingin melihatnya. Pasti dia sangat cantik" Ron nampaknya tergila-gila dengan apa yang dikatakan Harmoni tentang gadis tadi. Harry hanya tersenyum lagi. "semoga saja"

Mereka meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dan menuju kamar. Harry merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan terlelap seperti halnya Ron.

Di asrama perempuan, Harmoni membayangkan rupa gadis tadi. Gadis yang akan datang, wajahnya sangat putih. Ia yakin ia bukan orang asli Jepang, pasti campuran. Matanya juga unik, nyaris seperti hantu. Terlihat tak berpupil. Rambutnya juga sangat indah. Hah! Gadis itu sepeti ilusi yang sengaja di buat. Merasa kantuk menderanya, Harmoni tidur terlelap.

"_kaasan, kita mau pergi kemana?" gadis cilik berambut indigo itu terus bertanya kepada orang yang mirip denganya tapi terkesan dewasa. Dan dia memanggilnya kaasan._

_Wanita itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyan yang dilontarkan putri kecilnya. Tangan yang satunya mengelus helaian indigo itu._

_Mereka berjalan menuju sungai. Sungai itu nampak luas, airnya jernih sehingga dapat dengan mudah matanya melihat isi sungai dari dekat. Pepohonan lebat menambah kesan alam yang kuat, terdapat bangku panjang dibawah pohon tepat persis agak ajuh dari sungai._

"_kaasan..kenapa kita membawa timun? Nata kan tidak ingin makan timun?" gadis cilik itu telah terduduk dipangkuan sang bunda, menikmati saat-saat seperti ini bersama anaknya adalah keinginan indah seorang ibu._

"_kita tidak akan makan timun, Nata-chan" sang ibu memandang hamparan sungai._

_Dari jauh terlihat sesuatu seperti ikan, bersisik mengkilap. Tapi, semakin mendekat bentuknya rada aneh, itu juga mirip monyet dan tepat diatas kepalanya terdapat lubang menganga._

_Sang ibu yang mengetahui itu menyuruh anaknya untuk duduk di bangku, segera saja ia mengambil timun dan menuliskan sesuatu di kulit itu. Hinata memandangnya bingung._

_Satu timun telah tertulis, lalu ia mengambil satu timun lagi, dan menuliskanya lagi. Tak lama setelah itu, sang ibu bangkit, tapi dicegat oleg tautan anaknya sendiri, "kaasan mau kemana, jangan pergi"_

"_kaasan tidak ingin kemana-mana, tapi kaasan harus menjauhkan kappa darimu, sebelum dia membunuh kita" matanya menatap anaknya berusaha menyakinkan, tapi, sang anak masih menautkan tangannya._

"_Nata, Hinata..lepaskan kaasan sebentar, kaasan janji akan kembali ke Nata-chan lagi" Hinata masih memegang tangan ibunya, lalu setelah anggukan dari ibunya Hinata melepasnya. Dia menangis seiring dengan sang bunda yang berjalan menuju ke sungai dengan timun berada di tangan sang bunda. Dia melihatnya, melihat sang ibu melemparkan kedua timun itu di dekat hewan yang di panggil kappa barusan oleh ibunya._

_Hewan aneh itu pergi, sang ibu berlari menjauh meninggalkan kappa dan menggendong Hinata menjauhi area sungai. _

_Wanita itu terus berlari, mereka berlari menuju manshion Hyuuga yang masih mewah seperti sekarang. Nafas mereka tersenggal._

Hinata mengeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya, peluh membajiri wajahnya. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan seperti habis berlari bermil-mil jauhnya. Matanya masih terpejam.

"_sayang, kaasan ada hadiah untukmu" sang ibu menberikan bungkusan kado berwarna lavender dengan pita berwarna coklat mengikat setiap sisi kotak itu, membentuk simpul dua yang indah._

_Hinata menerimanya dengan senyum yang terus terkembang, tak sabar ingin meraihnya dan membukanya," ini apa kaasan? Bolehkah, Nata-chan membukanya sekarang?"_

_Sang ibu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "bukalah, ini kado terindah yang kaasan beri untukmu Nata-chan" ia belai rambut anaknya, mengusapnya sayang. "huum.." Hinata mengangguk._

_Hinata menarik pita yang melilit, lalu merobek bungkusnya. Didalamnya ada kotak kecil berwarna putih. Ia membukanya, sesaat matanya terpana memandang takjub dengan apa yang di berikan ibunya saat ulang tahunya. "ini sangat indah kaasan"_

_Sebuak kalung berwarna perak mengkilap, dengan bandul berbentuk kunci. Bagian atasnya lingkaran yang dibuat seperti jam dengan huruf romawi III, VI, IX, XII. Dan ditengah-tengah terdapat dua lingkaran lagi yang berhiaskan berlian putih kecil berjumlah 12 sebagai penyatu daripada angka romawi itu. Lingkaran yang paling kecil menganga lubang ditengah. Desainya unik._

_Hinata menghambur kepelukan ibunya, "arigato gozaimasu, kaasan. Aku sayang kaasan."_

"_kaasan juga menyayangimu, Hinata. Hiduplah dengan baik"_

_Lalu, ibunya menghilang seperti asap tipis. Kemana kaasanya pergi._

"_hiduplah dengan baik, Hinata..kaasan menyayangimu" terdengar suara itu lagi. Tapi kaasanya sudah menghilang. Hinata kecil menangis tersedu-sedu, kalung pemberian ibunya ia pegang erat-erat. "kaasan...,hiks..hikss. kaasan janji tak akan meninggalkan Nata, tapi kenapa kaasan pergi." Hinata masih saja tersedu. Air mata turun dengan derasnya._

"kaasaan!" jerit Hinata. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringatnya membasahi wajahnya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, lalu mengucur turun dengan derasnya.

"kaasan..,hiks..kenapa?" Hinata menggengam kalung pemberian ibunya erat. Tubuhnya meringkuk di bawah selimut dengan cahaya bulan yang menerangi kamarnya lewat celah-celah jendela yang tidak tertutup.

Mendengar suara jeritan, Neji melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hinata yang temaram. Neji memasuki kamar Hinata tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia khawatir dengan Hinata yang sepertinya memanggil kaasanya yang sudah meninggal.

"Hinata..kau baik saja?" mencoba meraih bahu Hinata yang bergetar hebat, memeluknya, menenangkanya. Mengusap punggung Hinata lembut, mengecup puncak kepala Hinata mesra. Hinata hanya diam. Ia masih terisak. Rambut dan wajahnya kusut, air mata mengalir di matanya melewati pipi.

Lama Neji memeluk Hinata, kini piyama yang di kenakanya basah di bagian dada. Sudah hampir tengah malam Hinata masih menangis. "diamlah..sssttt" desisnya lirih.

"kaasan, nii-san. Kaasan meninggalkan Hi-hinata la-lagi" isak Hinat lirih, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh telinga Neji.

"dia sudah tenang di surga, Hinata. Sekarang kau tidurlah. Besok kau sekolahkan?" Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan Neji. Neji melepas pelukanya, membiarkan Hinata mengambil posisi tidur. Lampunya juga masih temaram, Neji tak berniat menyalakanya ketika ia masuk tadi, cahaya bulan sudah cukup menerangi kamar Hinata.

"a-arigato, nii-san"

"ya" Neji meninggalkan Hinata, dia kembali kekamarnya. Menutup pintu Hinata lirih, melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan sebelah kamar Hinata, menuju kamarnya.

Neji mengunci pintu kamarnya, merebahkan dirinya di kasur king sizenya. Matanya tak dapat terpejam. Padahal lampu kamar ia matikan, mengandalkan cahaya bulan yang terang benderang. Sedikit rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya, memaksa Hinata menerima perjodohan ini akan membuat Hinata tersiksa. Lagian, dirinya juga belum terlalu memikirkan pernikahan seperti yang di harapkan oleh Hiazi. Masih terlalu muda, dan dia juga belum siap membina rumah tangga. Ia putuskan untuk tidur mengingat ia akan ada pertemuan bersama klienya pagi-pagi.

Jam menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Namun, matanya masih juga belum terpejam. Mimpi tadi membuatnya sulit tidur. Mengingat kembali bagaimana ibunya pergi meninggalkanya seminggu setelah ulang tahunnya. Pergi untuk selamnya, meninggalkanya sendirian. Di tengah dinginya musim dingin yang mengguyur jepang waktu itu.

Kepergian ibunya membekukan jati diri Hinata, senyum yang dulu sering terkembang dengan murah kini telah tertutup. Seakan senyum itu begitu mahal dan sangat susah untuk memberikanya. Sang induk telah pergi, akar yang hidup akan tumbuh sendirian. Dirinya bukan lagi Hinata yang murah senyum tapi, Hinata yang sekarang adalah Hinata yang selalu diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Naruto, si Sasuke mana?" celetuk siswa berambut nanas. Kantin terasa sangat berisik karena bel istirahat lima menit yang lalu. Mereka duduk di kursi paling pojok yang agak tenang.

Naruto mendengus pelan, memanyunkan bibirnya, melirik Shikamaru, "kau kira aku bodyguardnya?" Naruto jengkel, setiap Sasuke pergi pasti semua orang bertanya padanya. Jika mereka mengatakan Sakura, pasti ceritanya beda. Shikamaru terkekeh geli, "ya..,kukira kau pacarnya Sasuke" gelak tawa membahana pojok kantin. Tempat para cowo beken dan keren sering kumpul.

Naruto mlongo tak percaya, mulutnya membuka lebar, pacar si Teme? Sialan!. "aku masih normal jika kau pingin tahu itu, Shikamaru!" suara bariton yang terkesan dingin menghentikan gelak tawa Shikamaru dan kawanya. Sasuke datang dengan coolnya nongol di depan mereka. Duduk, mengacuhkan Naruto yang memandangnya sebal.

"kau dari mana?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Cowo penyuka anjing itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal untuk membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang sepertinya memandang kesel setengah mati. Shikamaru sudah tertidur malas di meja, malas mendengarkan ocehan dua kubu yang akan berseteru.

"eh, Shikamaru cepat sekali kau tidur! Bangun! Woy, bangun, Shikamaru!" Kiba berteriak tepat di telinga Shikamaru. Merasa tidurnya terusik, Shikamaru bangun mengucek matanya dan mengorek telinganya karena suara cempreng yang hampir menyamai Naruto. "brisik. Aku mau kekelas saja, dah!" ujar Shikamaru singkat. Shikamaru meninggalkan teman-temanya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Namun, dijalan dia berpapasan dengan Hinata. Hinata hari ini tampak sangat kusut. Matanya membengkak seperti menagis semalaman. Sedikit khawatir timbul dalam dirinya, adik dari sahabatnya sedang bersedih.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan langkah Hinata. "e-eh, Shika-senpai. A-aku baik-baik saja" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru juga tersenyum menanggapinya, ia menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka kembali ke kantin, tapi bukan di tempat Shikamaru tadi, karena ia yakin Sasuke cs masih nongkrong di sana. Shikamaru membawa Hinata ke pojok kanan yang paling sepi. Mendudukanya dan memberinya minum.

Diantara semua teman Neji, hanya Shikamaru yang paling baik, meski pemalas dan terlihat acuh tak acuh tapi hatinya bagai berlian. Bukan karena ada rasa, tapi, karena ia menyayangi Hinata seperti adiknya. Ketika mengetahui perihal Hinata yang akan di jodohkan dengan Neji, hatinya sedikit tak terima. Apalagi Neji adalah sepupu Hinata sendiri, mustahil rasanya mengikat janji sakral yang sedarah. Dan menurut buku yng dibaca olehnya waktu dulu, apabila sesama memiliki pengikat (anak) anak itu akan cacat. Jika dibayangkan lagi Shikamaru menjadi takut.

"kau kenapa, hah!" Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan. Hinata memandang Shikamaru, ia ingin sekali menangis dan memeluk Shikamaru. Orang yang ia anggap saudara, membantunya dalam kesusahan. Tapi, ia harus menutupinya dan berusaha tegar seolah semua baik-baik saja.

"aku, tidak apa-apa, aku baik saja. Shika-senpai tak melihat aku bahagia?"

"tidak. Yang aku lihat kau hari ini terlihat kusut, dan, matamu kenapa? Apa kau menangis lagi semalam? Apa Neji menyakitimu, lagi? Atau kau mengingat sesuatu tentang kaasanmu?" ucapnya beruruntun membuat Hinata bingung menjawab yang mana.

"ano..."

"katanya mau tidur, ternyata berduaan dengan Hinata!" ucapan Hinata terpotong karena Kiba datang, setidaknya itu menyelamatkanya dari selidik Shikamaru. "brisik, pergi sana!" usir Shikamaru. Kiba memandang malas kearah cowo berambut nanas itu, memanyunkan bibirnya panjang "kau, mengusirku? Teganya?" memandang tak percaya dengan wajah andalanya.

"ya! Karena orang yang telah terusir harusnya pergi, kau tahu itu kan! Tak mungkin kau mengemis ikutan ngobrol bersama kami, iyakan, Hinata!" Shikamaru menyikut Hinata dengan kekehanya mengejek Kiba. Kiba pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, malas juga di goda Shikamaru terus menerus. Kiba telah tak terlihat, punggungnya mulai samar lalu hilang.

"senpai, pernakah senpai melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari binatang yang pernah senpai lihat?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"aku hanya ingin tahu. Bagaimana kabar Temari nee, senpai?"

"hah mendokusai. Dia menyebalkan. Kalau ketemuan selalu ngajak Kankurou si muka garis itu, kalo tidak si maroon panda. Akukan pengen berduaan!" Hinata terkekeh geli.

"kenapa diam? Jawab dong, Hinata!"

"..."

"hey! Diam terus. Mendokusai" Shikamaru pura-pura ngambek di depan Hinata. Hinata yang melihatnya agak merasa bersalah, tapi tak mungkin ia ngobrol lagi kan? Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, Karin juga belum nongol. Dua hari tidak di kerjai kangen juga.

"gomene, senpai. Aku harus ke kelas" meninggalkan Shikamaru tanpa pamit.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia juga harus pergi, sebelum terlambat. Ia tak ingin mendapat hukuman dari Ibiki sensei yang super duper galaknya kaya anjing gila. Sebagai murid teladan di sekolahnya ia harus menjaga imej di depan publik.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, dan bulan berganti tahun. Setelah melewati ujian, mereka semua lulus. Harry, Ron, Harmonie lulus dengan baik. Kepergian Cedrik membawa Duka tapi dia juga lulus dengan baik. Tangis haru memenuhi setiap inchi koridor Hogwarts, wajah bahagia terumbar begitu saja, tanpa halangan.

Harry sendiri juga senang, tak menyangka ia akan lulus lagi dalam mata pelajaran Ramuan oleh si hidung bengkok itu. Harry memeluk kedua sahabat terbaiknya seakan tak ingin berpisah dari mereka karena sebentar lagi mereka semua akan meninggalkan Hogwarts. Dan akan masuk kembali ketika sudah waktunya.

Malam ini malam terakhir di Hogwarts, Harry dan sahabatnya merayakan dengan penuh suka cita. Meja Gryffindor adalah meja yang paling ramai karena kemenangan piala Quidditch untuk kesekian kalinya. Ruang aula di dekorasi warna merah dan emas. Merah tanda Gryffindor. Harry melupakan perjalananya pulang ke rumah Dursley beberapa tahun lalu yang membosankan, ia senang karena akan pulang menuju rumah walinya- Sirius Black.

Wali yang ditunjuk oleh kedua orang tuanya karena kematian mereka oleh Voldemort. Setidaknya ia bangga, hampir dua tahun ia melindungi Harry, tinggal bersamanya dan mengasuhnya penuh kasih sayang. Tidak seperti keluarga Dursley yang mengurungnya dan bahkan, menganggap Harry sama dengan Anak-Anak Kriminal yang Tak Bisa Disembuhkan St Brutus, salah besar! Bahkan, Harry lebih baik dari mereka dan tentunya Dudley.

Ketika Hogwarts Express meninggalkan stasiun pagi berikutnya, Harmoni datang dengan membawa berita yang mengejutkan dan tentunya mendebarkan kepada Harry dan Ron.

"Aku menemui profesor Dumbledor, dan dia mengatakan padaku untuk menitipkan surat ini padamu, Harry."

"memangnya apa isinya, Harry. Dan selamat untukmu Harmonie, kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik"Ron tersenyum kagum.

"entahlah, nanti ku buka di kereta. Selamat untuk mu juga Harmoni. Kau teman terpandai kami" Harry nyengir lebar.

"ya, terimakasih. Kalian yang terbaik."

Kereta berbunyi, mengepulkan asapnya tebal. Pagi ini semua murid Hogwarts meninggalkan halaman sekolah, pulang dengan kereta Express. "bagaimana dengan gadis yang kau ceritakan bebrapa waktu lalu, Harmoni?" tanya Ron penasaran. "Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Itu hanya gosip" kata Harmoni pelan. Dia menoleh memandang Harry yang menimang-nimang surat pemberian Dumbledore, memandang Ron yang mengawasi Hogwarts menghilang dari pandangan di balik gunung. Dua bulan penuh sebelum dia bisa melihatnya lagi..

"buka suratnya, Harry!" kata Ron penasaran, "cepat buka Harry, aku penasaran" sambung Harmoni ikut-ikutan.

"eh, baiklah." Jawab Harry cepat-cepat. Merobek ujung suratnya, menariknya keluar lalu, membacanya bersama Ron danHarmoni.

_**Dear Harry...**_

_**Kuharap surat sudah ada padamu. Aku tak mungkin mengirim surat ini setelah kau pulang, kurasa rumah paman dan bibimu pasti akan berteriak hebat melihat kedatangan suratku ini apalagi burung Hantu ini akan nangkring di Privet Drive.**_

"yah..kau benar profesor. Mereka pasti akan histeris melihat burung hantu ini, dasar Muggle tolol, iyakan Harry?" kata Ron bersemangat. "tunggu, ada tambahanya.."

_**Tapi sepertinya kau tak lagi kerumah mereka. Karena kau masih ingatkan, bagaimana mereka marah ketika kau menyihir bibimu itu yang seperti balon besar. Aku sudah tahu kau tinggal bersama walimu yang asli. Dia sangat baik juga pintar. Kau harus menang ketika bermain catur denganya, banyak tipu muslihat tersembunyi di dirinya. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan permainan konyolnya hanya ayahmu, Harry.**_

"wah hebat sekali, Harry. Dia bahkan lebih pandai dari Harmoni" Ron terkikik geli mendapati Harmoni ngambek kearahnya. Harry menyeringai puas "oh yeah..itu tentu"

"Harry..masih ada sambunganya lagi.."

_**Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan padamu berikan pesan ini pada 'Sirius Black, Walimu, harus menjemput gadis itu setelah kenaikanya, semua keperluanya sudah tersedia di Hogwarts. Ingat! Jangan sampai ketahuan Tunangannya, jika tak ingin repot. Bujuklah dengan lembut, karena dia pandai menguasai beladiri, kurasa. Ibunya adalah penyihir di Hogwarts'**_

"hah? Kenapa mesti waliku?" ucap Harry heran tertera di wajahnya, "kurasa, karena dia pandai dan dapat dipercaya, Harry!" timpal Ron meyakinkan.

Harmoni melirik mereka berdua " ya, bukan hanya itu saja Ron. Sirius Black adalah penyihir terhebat sama seperti ayahmu, Harry!" Harmoni melirik Harry lagi, melanjutkan kata-katanya, "pengetahuan, kecerdasan dan kemampuanya bisa diandalkan. Profesor Dumbledor tak mungkin mempercayakan hal sebesar ini pada Sirius Black, sama halnya seperti mereka mempercayakan walimu untuk menyembunyikan Ayah dan Ibumu, Harry, Ron. Kesetiaanya, keberanianya, kepercayaanya,taktiknya adalah semua yang dibutuhkan untuk mengambil gadis yang di takdirkan" Harmonie menjelaskan panjang lebar. Bangga dengan pengetahuanya yang luas karena ia juga salah satu murid teladan.

"jadi, maksudmu, wali Harry adalah penjaga nyawanya juga?" tanya Ron. Harmoni mengangguk setuju "itu menurutku, Ron. Bagaimana denganmu, Harry? Apa pendapatmu?"

"kalau aku sih tak masalah. Asal aku tidak kehilangan orang yang ku sayang seperti Voldemort menghabisi nyawa ibu dan ayahku." Harmoni dan Ron tersenyum sedih. Mereka melanjutkan membaca suratnya..

_**Bawa dia ke rumah mu. Antarkan dia saat waktu semua siswa Hogwarts masuk, kembali ke sekolah. Jaga dia baik-baik, karena dia sangat rapuh.**_

_**Profesor Dumbledore**_

"apa! Menyembunyikanya juga?" teriak Ron. "pelankan suara mu, Ron!" pekik Harmonie. Harry menutup telinganya karena jeritan Ron. "tak masalah. Asal tidak mengacau" Harry terkekeh lagi. Masih ada sederetan tulisan terakhir yang belum di bacanya.

_**Ron Weasley aku tahu, kau ikut membaca surat ini. Ketika kau tahu, tolong kontrol suaramu itu. Jangan bocorkan rahasia besar Hogwarts. Jika itu terjadi, aku akan menghukumu, memakan coklat segala rasa.**_

"haha..kau ingat itu Ron!" celetuk Harmoni. "jangan sampai lupa, Ron" ucap Harry menambahkan.

_**Dan, selamat untukmu Mrs. Granger, kau mendapat nilai terbaik. Kau juga jangan bocorkan rahasia ini, jika kau mebocorkanya, kau akan mendapatkan jatah seperti Mr. Weasley.**_

_**Selamat Harmoni Granger.**_

"wow, bahkan kau mendapatkan pujian itu, keren" Harmoni tertawa malu menerima pujian Ron. Lama dalam perjalanan, mereka sampai di stasiun london, peron tiga per empat.

Terakhir weasley melambaikan tanganya meninggalkan Harry, begitu pula dengan Harmoni yang telah dijemput keluarganya.

Matanya menatap semua orang mencari walinya, sirius black. Lama, akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok yang di carinya. Lelaki kurus tinggi berambut hitam keriting agak panjang terikat jadi satu di bawah melambaikan tanganya kearah Harry. Black mendekati Harry, meraihnya dan merangkulnya. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Harry selamat datang dirumah" sapanya, kembalinya Harry membawa kehangatan yang hilang di bawa pergi persahabatanya. "yah..paman, aku mendapat pesan dari Profesor Dumbledor" Harry menduduki sofa rumah pamanya yang hangat. Menyeruput teh yang masih mengepulkan asapnya di meja yang baru saja di sediakan pamanya.

"pesan apa?" Black penasaran.

" baca suratnya. Itu akan membuat paman percaya"

"baiklah, mana suratnya?" Harry memberikan surat yang ada di sakunya ke pamanya. Black membuka surat dari Dumbledore, membacanya dan mengangguk paham.

"paman setuju?" dahi Harry menyernyit, lalu tak lama Black tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"ya begitulah. Ini demi Hogwarts, demi kau dan demi Dunia Sihir. Jika ada bahaya aku akan melawanya." Black arahkan pandanganya ke arah Harry.

Harry merasa bangga memiliki wali yang baik, juga perhatian. Harry memeluk Black sayang. Ia menemukan kasih sayang yang hilang dari bapak baptisnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Perjalanan pulang Hinata tak sendiri lagi. Ia diantarkan Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke dan Naruto. Pipinya merona sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Senang sekali pulang bersama dengan Naruto. Dirinya ingin meledak menahan rasa bahagia yang membuncah.

Shikamaru yang berjalan di samping Hinata menyadarinya, Hinata yang sesekali melirik kerah Naruto di sampingnya.'ternyata kau sudah mencintai Naruto ya, pantas saja kau menolak lamaran Neji'

"Naruto, tolong kau antar Hinata sampai Rumah ya, kami ada urusan keluarga" ujar Shikamaru, mengajak Kiba, Shino dan Sasuke nyengir. "hey! Apa maksudmu, Shika!" ungkap Naruto.

"kenapa? Kau ingin ikut? Nanti siapa yang mengantar Hinata pulang, dobe!" gertak Sasuke tajam. Naruto mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke. "kau saja, Teme! Aku kan pengen pulang bareng sakura" cengiran mereka hilang dengan apa yang di katakan si jabrik kuning. Wajahnya berubah ekspresi menjadi datar.

Deg

Tubuh Hinata bergetar, secara tak langsung Naruto menolaknya. Hatinya sakit, matanya panas. Tak bisakah Naruto memandangnya sedetik saja, tak lama, hanya sedetik itu sudah cukup.

Shikamaru yang melihat itu mendecih, sebel juga nyuruh Naruto." Kami hanya memintamu, Naruto. Kau menolak pesan kami, berati kau menolak amanah kami!" ujar kiba sengit.

"tapi, akukan ada janji juga dengan sakura-chan.." ujar Naruto lirih, Hinata merasa bersalah melihat senyum Naruto hilang karena di suruh mengantarnya.

"su-sudahlah, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh" Hinata menatap Naruto dan kawan-kawan dengan tampang seakan tak terjadi apapun, mereka bertiga menatapnya iba terutama si keluarga Nara aka Shikamaru. Ia tahu perasaan Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan tersakiti." Kau dengar! Di bilang, dia tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri!" sekali lagi Hinata merasa dipermalukan oleh Naruto. Mungkin benar, dia harus menerima lamaran Neji. Hinata tersenyum mengucapkan terimakasih.

"arigato minasan. Kalian sudah mengantarku." Hinata membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat kearah mereka berempat. "hati-hati Hinata-chan" sahut mereka bebarengan.

"kalau begitu aku juga pamit ya, sakura-chan sudah menungguku,jaaa" mereka berempat pergi, dengan Naruto yang sudah meninggalkan mereka duluan. Mereka bertiga juga meninggalkan Hinata. Berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

Hinata berjalan sendirian lagi. Takdir menginginkanya sendiri. Ia langkahkan kakinya pelan menyusuri aspal yang sudah tak terlalu panas karena hari sudah sore. Sepanjang jalan ia melamun, kakinya secara otomatis akan membawanya ketempat tujuan tanpa nyasar. Ia menyesali lagi kebodohanya, dengan mudah terlalu bahagia ketika seseorang mencoba menjebak dirinya dan dan dia pulang bersama. Hinata terlalu mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin.

Angin menghembus, ia nikmati aroma sore hari yang tenang.

Sreekk

Terdengar bunyi aneh dari semak-semak. Ketika menegoknya semak-semak itu berhenti mengeluarkan suara. Mungkin perasaanku saja..

Tapi mendadak dirinya membeku melihat sesuatu di himpitan gang kecil yang agak gelap tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Apakah itu Grim yang diceritakan kaasanya tempo dulu?. Seekor seperti anjing , hitam tapi ukuranya sangat besar. Yang ia yakini dari matanya adalah tentang anjing besar itu. Itu bukan anjing biasa, dan matanya..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..!" Hinata menjerit ketakutan. Tubuhnya lemas, ia tak sanggup menuruti otaknya untuk berdiri, hewan itu semakin mendekat bersamaan dengan itu pandangan Hinata mengabur, suram, buram, memudar lalu menggelap semuanya. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Hinata pingsan di tengah jalan tanpa orang tahu.

Brruukkhh...

To be continue...

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai...bayangin sendiri aj ya..

Jangan lupa review, sangat di harapkan

Salam hangat...

Ai...


End file.
